Double D's little rose
by CatoonFan388
Summary: Ed, Double D and Eddy Find three babies on the porch of their house, only to find out that they have to care for them. Eddy had a plan to charge money for taking care of the babies. Double D however has trouble just keeping up with one, and Ed was his same goofy self with another one of the babies who is just like him. But Double D has to work with his little trouble maker,and fast
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Author's note: **this is my fist fan fiction ever. I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy that belong to the owners. I only own the OC's of the story.

Here's Chapter 1.

It was a stormy night, three shadows with something in their hands where on the streets of Peach Creek. The three men put the thing down on the porch of three random houses; and left a note. They where scared of something, and kept running until they diapered into the woods. The next morning the sun rises, all the kids get ready a fun day. The Eds where ready for a day of scamming, until they find that each one of them had a basket. Double D curiously wanted to know what was in it, while Ed was smiling his goofy smile Eddy says "its money, lots of money".

Something started to move, Double D stared to get nerves when he heard crying while saying "Eddy, I don't think its money?" All the kids gathered around the Eds as Eddy opened the basket, to their surprise each basket carried a baby. It was a baby, and a note. "The note says, " To the people, who find this please take care of the baby inside. She is very special and will help you in time, thank you." There's no address or phone number, we have no choice guys. We have to watch over them." Double D said. Eddy beginning his usual self says "I'm not baby setting a baby, maybe you and Ed want to but not me." As much as he hates to admit it, his shorts freind was right they couldn't do it on their own. Nazz got in the conversation and said "Eddy, some one gave you the responsibility to care for their child." " But first we got to name them." Kevin said. As the kids were talking to the Eds, the babies crawled out of the basket, and into Jimmy's garden of flowers. The tall timid ed notice that the babies where gone and tried to tell Eddy , as Ed said "Eddy look, the babies love the colorful plants in the garden." Rolf and Jonny had the idea of naming the girls after flowers.

Each one of the Eds carried a baby. Double D had a baby girl with red hair, Eddy had a baby girl with lavender hair, and Ed had a baby with Green hair. But Ed carried the baby the wrong way. Sarah said to her brother "Ed that's not how you carry a baby, give her to me I'll carry her." Ed handed Sarah the baby as the Eds started t name them. Double D named the girl he was holding Rose. "I'll call the one I have Lavender, her lavender colored hair gave that idea." Said Eddy.

The kids watched as Sarah and her brother argued about the name for the last girl, Jimmy stopped them and said "Sarah, look at how her hair is, it's shaped just like **a fern**." Ed and Sarah had the same idea, despite their differences and called her Fern. Eddy started to think of an idea, and it was a really sneaky idea it just might work.

**This is chapter one of my story please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Thanks for the reviews. I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I own Fern, Rose and Lavender.

Eddy started to tell his plan to the other two Eds, but Double D acting as the responsible one said "Eddy; we have to care for the babies, we have no time to think or do scams." As the two Eds were arguing, while the tall ed with the green jaket was walking over to his sister, Fern was smiling having lots of fun with Jimmy and his garden.

Sarah getting jealous of the new girl replacing her said to her brother " Ed you need to take care of fern, you found her." He took his time listing to his sister and told the boy with the brace to pay him 50 Cents to play with Little green head girl the whole day. He took out his wallet and paid making Fern his new play mate.

Ed walked to his friend and gave the money to Eddy "Excellent Ed, see Double D my plan is full proof." Nazz walked up to the boys with Kevin, Rolf and Jonny. She wanted to care for baby Lavender. Kevin paid the 50 cents and left with Nazz and the lavender haired girl, Rolf and JonnyStayedbehind. "Rolf will care For Red- hair baby." Double D feeling responsible wanted to care of Rose himself with the help of his friends. But the little girl was sleeping, so he said to his friend "sorry Rolf, when she wakes up you can play with her, until than play with the other two." Jonny wanting to help even if meant staying in doors paid eddy and joined Double D and the red-haired baby inside. Eddy scam was working perfectly, but somewhere in the woods the men that left these three babies were being chased. Only to find themselves in a dead end, they were caught. Back in Peach Creek, Double D was inside with Jonny and plank.

"Hey Double D, let me hold her until you fix her a bed." Jonny said offering to help him. He handed the red haired girl to him, but as soon as he let go of her, she started to cry. Jonny getting nerves said "Hey what's wrong baby Rose, Double D she wouldn't Stop crying." Double D stopped building the bed, and went strait to his the boy who was holding her. He handed the little girl to Double D, she suddenly went back to sleep. He realized that little rose knew who is the one to take care of her and that was **Double D.** "Oh my, Eddy is not going to like this." The boy with the sock hat started to think.

Jonny went back out with plank in his hands; he walked over to Eddy and said, "Sorry Eddy, but I need my 50 cents back. Looks like baby Rose is not going to be with anybody except Double D." the boy with his wooden friend explained that the girl his sock-head friend found would not go to anyone but him. The short Ed gave back the money, and Jonny left with his wooden friend. Eddy started thinking **this baby Rose just lost me 50 Cents; this is going to be a problem.**

**Chapter 2 is done, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Sorry for not updating my story for so long, I'll try t update more often, since I have a lot of time. I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my OC's.

As time went by the kids and the Eds were looking out for the babies and, Eddy was getting rich out of them except for one. Rose was still not going to anyone except for Double D; his friends would just stay away from him. The little girl would just cry if anyone gets near them, he was starting to feel left out.

The kancker sisters would drop by every now and then, and would help the Eds with the babies. Every one was starting to get attached to Lavender and Fern, but not to Rose she just wanted to stay by the sock-hat boy. Marie would try to get close, but as usual the baby would just end up caring, so Double D was stuck. As much as he wanted to hang out with his friends, he couldn't even get near them. He had to see what his red headed little friend's problem was, so the next day he went to the park.

Little Rose liked the park, it was the one place she had fun in, she would watch the kids play with her two friends. She saw Double D, how sad he was as he watched all his friends have fun. The little girl started to go to the rest, " hey isn't that little Rose?" Marie asked the kids. The little girl would hang out with the other kids, just to make her finder happy. He was stating to get attention from his friends again. But it's almost time for school; their biggest problem now is where to take the babies while they are in class? Eddy had a plan to leave the babies at his house, with his big brother since he's going to be at home. But the little red head would not want to stay at a house she's never been in, this would be a whole lot of trouble for Double D. He has to find a way to get her used to Eddy's house, or he'll have t take responsibility and take her to school with him. His training for his little friend will start now, he has to get her used to other kids around or be alone all his life taking care of her.

**Here is Chapter 3, Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Author's note: **I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my OC's.

Double D was a bit busy in the last couple of days (three days before rose's 1st birthday and two day's before school), he had to have her ready and used to other children for her first day of kinder garden. He tried to take her to Eddy's house more than once before, but all she did was cry. He'll try again today. And this time he will not give in.

It took him a little more time to get her in, but once they got in she started to have fun with her two friends Lavender and fern. Double D went to meet his own friends Ed was reading his comic, while Eddy was thinking making his going on scam better. Now that rose is starting to get used to the crowd.

The girls where playing with eddy's brother, the timid Ed watched as his little friend smiled wasn't asking for his help any more. He started to miss the good old days, when it was only the two of them. He planed to make a special birthday party for his little rose, which according to him is in two more days.

Planning the party, getting the decorations, and setting the surprise all happened the next day. He invited all the kids, and her two friends. She smiled as her timid friend brought in the cake. As the party ended Little Rose said her first word "Daddy", all the kids around the two looked at the little girl in complete silence.

Then a cheer came from every one, the Kancker's came in when they heard the cheer only to see Double D with a shocked face. "NO, no, no. I'm not your daddy; I'm just your friend. Call me Double D" he said. "Daddy" she continued. He just couldn't teach her until she got a little older, so he just let her call him daddy. Marie couldn't help but smile, the other two just started to joke around.

After every one went back to their own house, He took her to her new room. It had White walls with roses painted on them. The floor was about a really light red color, with a small bed about her size. She was so happy; she hugged him and finally said "Goodnight Daddy". He gave her a kiss, tucked her in and said, " Goodnight my little rose". He then shot the door and left, he finally felt like a real parent or guardian to the little read headed girl.

**The fourth chapter is done, Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Author's note: **I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my OC's.

Little Rose woke up around 6:00 am, went walked to Double D's room and jumped on his bed until he woke up, " Daddy, I'm hungry." He woke up, and looked at the time, " Rose it's six am and it's Saturday, go back to sleep" he said. She wouldn't stop crying, until he agreed. He got up, changed, brushed his teeth, fixed his bed then went to cook breakfast for the hungry 1-year-old.

The little child wanted to have fun; she went over to Kevin's house. She started ringing the doorbell, when he opened the door he was greeted by water. He noticed Rose standing with a garden house in her hand, she started to run when she notice Kevin wasn't happy. She ran over her sock-hat father with Kevin right behind her. "You little brat, wait till I get you, you'll regret doing that" her called out to her. The sock hat asked her if she did anything, she nodded and said that she wanted to have fun with him.

The other kids had the same greeting; she started to play pranks on everyone including Ed and Eddy. Everyone was blaming Double D for her behavior; she wanted everyone to stay away. She wanted everyone to leave her and her daddy alone; she didn't want anyone else in their lives. He couldn't believe she would end up hearting his friends.

Every morning the little girl would get up, run out and paly a new prank on the kids of Peach Creek. Even the Knackers had their share, they all stayed away from their timid friend. He stared to feel left out; she only became their friend to gain their trust. But now they have to pay for it, the little redhead was not a normal young girl. She was different from the other two, and he knew that from the day he took her in.

**Chapter 5 is done, please review.**


End file.
